This invention relates generally to machinery utilized in the preparation of dough for bread, pizza crust, and the like, and more particularly to a dough transfer hopper which receives a dough mass from a mixing apparatus and which partitions and conveys smaller, more usable dough pieces for subsequent processing.
Currently, a large batch of dough, in the range of two hundred (200) to three thousand (3,000) pounds, is created by measuring the required dry ingredients, such as flour, sugar, yeast, salt, etc., and mixing these ingredients with an appropriate amount of liquid ingredients, such as water, oil, etc. in a commercial mixer. The commercial mixer mixes and kneads the ingredients for a prescribed duration, resulting in a dough mass having the desirable characteristics.
This dough mass is then partitioned and transferred for subsequent processing. There are presently two types of machinery for performing this dough partitioning process. A first type of machinery employs a dough pump which pushes and transports dough by way of an auger or helical screw. These systems have the disadvantage of continuing to knead or further work the dough as it is transported. As such, the gluten network which had previously been developed during the kneading process is further worked and potentially damaged or destroyed. A second type of machinery has been developed for dividing and transporting dough pieces which employs a pair of oppositely rotating cutters which are positioned below a storage bin. In operation, the dough mass is disposed within the storage bin. Gravity pulls the dough mass out of an opening formed in the storage bin and onto the cutters which are rotationally driven in opposite directions. The dough mass is drawn into the cutters and divided into dough pieces which are subsequently deposited onto a conveyor belt for further processing.
While the latter described devices have been generally successful in eliminating the excess kneading of the dough mass, other difficulties have been encountered. As an example, the dough mass will tend to form a bridge across the opening at the bottom of the hopper such that the dough mass cannot be drawn into and cut by the cutters. Furthermore, the configuration and design of the storage bin has required vertical positioning of the mixer assembly in order to transfer the dough mass from the mixing apparatus to the storage bin. In addition, the cutting blades on existing dividers do not provide an adequate edge for cutting and separating uniform dough pieces from the dough mass. Furthermore, these existing systems have utilized conveyors which are permanently affixed thereto, making the equipment difficult to transport and position within the manufacturing facility.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art and provide an efficient dough transfer hopper that simply and consistently divides a precise volume of dough from the dough mass and which minimizes the potential for bridging of the dough mass within the storage bin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a dough transfer hopper with an improved set of cutting blades for separating individual dough pieces from the dough mass.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dough transfer hopper which eliminates the need to vertically position the associated mixing apparatus during transfer of the dough mass from the mixing apparatus to the dough transfer hopper.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a stand-alone conveyor system for transporting the dough pieces for subsequent processing which can be readily removed from a dough transfer hopper.
Additional objects and advantages will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.